


Already Gone

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [66]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, OOF it's been two years, Wonder Woman 1984 Spoilers, loved the homoereotic subtext during the first hour, saw the movie today.cried.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Steve est parti, pour la deuxième fois.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: DCEUshot [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907683
Kudos: 10





	Already Gone

Already Gone

Quand Steve est parti la première fois, Diana a senti un grand vide dans son cœur, comme si une partie d’elle lui était enlevée, retirée à tout jamais. Toujours, elle avait essayé de s’en remettre, de la retrouver et de reboucher le manque important dans sa poitrine, sans jamais pouvoir rien y faire. Bien sûr il y avait Etat et tous les autres pour lui tenir compagnie alors que la guerre venait à peine de se terminer, la dernière qu’ils avaient pensé. Diana aurait dû savoir qu’il y en aurait d’autres, qu’il y en aurait toujours d’autres. Le monde ne pourra jamais resté uni, et elle le savait déjà au moment de dire adieu à Themyscira. Et puis, peu à peu, avec les années, ses amis étaient devenus vieux, et elle ne vieillissait pas, restée toujours aussi jeune et belle et forte, inquiétant et faisant parler autour d’elle. Diana avait ressenti un nouveau manque profond et important au moment de les laisser derrière elle, comme si elle abandonnait Steve une nouvelle fois, mais elle n’avait pas eu le choix.

Diana n’a jamais eu le choix.

Quand Steve est parti, Diana ne pensait ne jamais le revoir, comme elle ne reverrait jamais Antiope ou sa mère ou toute l’île. Sa dernière vision qu’il lui restait de lui était un avion explosant dans le ciel de la Belgique, et avant ça, une main dans les siennes. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’elle voulait vivre dans le nouveau monde, seule et sans amour. Même si malgré tout, elle savait que garder Steve près d’elle et défier la mort ne voudrait dire que le perdre une nouvelle fois en le regardant vieillir et devenir aussi faible que les autres mortels autour d’elle. Et pourtant, Diana avait toujours cette candeur naturelle envers les humains, cette drôle d’affection pour toutes ces personnes ne se doutant pas qu’il y avait des forces si puissantes à l’origine des grands bouleversements de ce monde.

Non, personne ne pourrait jamais se douter de tous les tenants et aboutissants.

Quand Steve est parti la deuxième fois, après un dernier baiser, sans qu’elle ne puisse voir son visage une dernière fois avant de devoir sauver le monde, Diana se sentait une nouvelle fois totalement vide de tout ce qu’il y aurait dû avoir dans son cœur à ce moment-là, c’est-à-dire tout l’amour de Steve. Mais ramener le monde à la normale lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux, Diana ne pouvait plus vivre dans le passé, ne penser que par ce que Steve représentait pour elle, ne penser qu’à lui en espérant qu’un miracle arriverait. Il n’y avait ni miracle ni vœu, seulement la vérité au-dessus d’eux. C’était impossible de se mentir à elle-même, pas sur ça.

Et maintenant, Diana doit continuer de veiller sur le monde, et sur Barbara.

Fin


End file.
